Abduction
by Max Crimson
Summary: When Ed was 10, Al went missing. Now, 10 years later, Mustang is instructed to investigate a series of disappearances. Is it the same people that took Al? Or is it someone else? Will Mustang and his subordinates be able to rescue the missing children before it's too late? ( Ed X Roy) (Disturbing Images and Cursing)
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor Will I Ever! I Only Own The Plot!**_

* * *

><p>Summary- When Ed was 10, Al went missing. Now, 10 years later, Mustang is instructed to investigate a series of disappearances. Is it the same people that took Al? Or is it someone else? Will Mustang and his subordinates be able to rescue the missing children before it's too late?<p>

* * *

><p>"Al?" Ed asked, looking around. "Al? Where are you?" He yelled. "Al! This isn't funny!" Al!" Ed screamed as loud as his 10 year old lungs could go.<p>

"AL! AL! AL!" Was all Ed could yell as he looked for his little 8 year old brother. Edward was terrified, he couldn't lose someone else. After losing Mom, he couldn't lose Al too. Asking anyone and everyone he came across, is they've seen Alphonse. But no one did. Ed felt alone and terrified when he was surrounded by people having fun playing the carnival games, and riding the rides. But he couldn't find him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Edward woke in a cold sweat, bolting into the sitting position. Sighing, he got up and went into the Bathroom to shower. It felt good, having the warm water cascade down his back; it helped him to forget the memory, the Nightmare that had haunted his dreams for the last 10 years. 'You were only 10.' he reminded himself for the umpteenth time that morning. After washing away the painful memory, he got out, dried his body, and wrapped the towel around his waist, before proceeding to grab a second towel to dry his hair. After drying the underside of his long, blond hair he started drying the top of his headhair. Looking up, though a small gap between his hair and the towel, he saw him. Where he always saw him, a photograph that he had taped to the side of the mirror a picture of Al, Mom, and himself. Mom had her Tan, loving arm wrapped around, 7 year old Alphonse, an arm draped over Ed's head. They were all smiling. That was the only picture taken of all three of them.

Ed sighed and walked out of the bathroom, tossing the towel used to dry his hair to a nearby hamper, but missing. His somewhat dry hair hung in his face, keeping his head bowed he walked into his room, and dressed for the long day ahead.

* * *

><p>After a quick breakfast, Ed found himself running a little later than usual. His shower had taken a longer than normal, than with all the memories that came whenever he looked at that photograph, instead of being 5-10 minutes late, where he could just blame traffic, he was running 15-20 minutes late, which is why his breakfast of coffee and left over bacon and eggs, was now a BE breakfast sandwich, crushes between his teeth. He had his right arm in his jacket, and only his left shoe on. His right shoe was on the passenger side floor board. He was using his right arm to steer the military issued vehicle, while his left arm tried to get into the blue jacket. Driving like a maniac paid off, somewhat, getting him to the office only 10 minutes behind. He got his automail arm into the jacket. Hopping around, his breakfast sandwich still clamped tightly between his jaws, he got his shoe on, and started running into the building.<p>

Ed entered the room designated for Colonel Mustang and his subordinates. Hawkeye was sitting at her desk, glancing over at Mustang every now and then, making sure he was working on the monstrous pile of paperwork in front of him, her blonde hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. Breta was sitting behind his desk, with Havoc sitting on top of the said desk talking about something, probably about a new girlfriend or someone he's going to ask out, Ed couldn't tell. Hughes was ranting to Fury about his baby girl, who was going to turn 5 over the weekend, with Sheska not far behind him. Obviously she was trying to get his attention, but failing. When he starts to rant, you can't stop him until the person he's come to talk too showed up, that, or you just wait for him to stop.

Ed chuckled to himself, looking at the utter chaos, it was oddly comforting. Ed smiled, and walked over to his seat as quietly as he could, anything could set Hughes off on another rant, only with Ed as the victim. Because it's not like he wasn't heard about Elicia's upcoming birthday a million times this week.

Ed had sat down at his deck for .5 seconds when Hughes had locked on to his new target.

"Edward!" Hughes said as he was suddenly standing in front of Ed's desk that sat in a lone corner.

"The days almost here!" Hughes said happily.

"Yes it is." Ed said though the sandwich.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Hughes said loudly, jumping over the desk, invading Ed's bubble. With a picture of Elicia in his hand, he started to ramble on about Saturday, and how he has to come over Saturday for the birthday party. That Elicia wants some Barbie dolls. And that Gracia's going to make a birthday cake from scratch and. . .

At this point Ed had tuned him out, only needing to know where, when and what to bring little Elicia's birthday.

"Fullmetal!"

Edward cringed when he heard his Title coming from Colonel 'Bastards' ,as Ed had come to dub the Colonel, office. Ed got up with a sigh.

"Looks like Colonel Bastard needs me. Talk to ya later Hughes!" Ed told the older man.

"Alright Ed. . . You are coming to my BEAUTIFUL daughter's birthday party this weekend. Right ED?"

"You can count on it!" Ed replied with a wave in the man's direction. With a smile on his face Ed entered the dreaded enclosure.

* * *

><p>"FullMetal." The Colonel stated. The smile that had been on Edward's face had then disappeared.<p>

"Sir." Ed said sarcastically, saluting the blue-cad man.

'Colonel Roy Mustang, a black haired man, 30 years of age, and time has been kind to him,' Ed thought.

"You called me?"

"Yes. FullMetal. You came in, what, 25 minutes late today?" Mustang

Asked. Looking over at Ed who's still standing at the door.

"Well, close the door!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Oh! Right." Ed said, quickly shutting the door, making sure not to slam it shut.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You came in 25 minutes late, did you not?" The Colonel repeated.

"Oh. Uh. About that. . ." Ed started to say, a slight blush forming on his face. Golden eyes following the intricate design woven into the carpet. Mustang just chuckled to himself, he loved making the younger man all flustered like so.

"Well, I guess I could let it slide. This time." The tension that was in Ed's shoulders left.

"But," The Colonel started.

'Hello tension, my name's Edward.' Ed thought.

"That's not the reason why I called you out. I called you here to discuss your next mission." Mustang continued.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Come here." Mustang ordered, making Ed jump. He walked towards the secondary desk cluttered with papers. A map was laid out, a map of the whole country. Red, blue, and green thumb tacks were in various places. Ed looked up at the colonel after examining the map, expecting an explanation.

"The red thumb tacks represent children between the ages of 5-15 that have gone missing. The Blue thumb tacks represent sex offenders. And the green, the bodies that have been found." The colonel stated with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to inform everyone of this assignment that we've been given. I'm giving you a head start, see if you can make anything of this."

"Alright. I'll get started on this. You go inform everyone." Ed told him, his nose already in the piles of paper, more than likely unaware of what he had just repeated what Mustang had just told him. Sighing, Mustang opened the door, chancing a glance at the younger man, left the office and called a meeting, excluding Ed, since he was already informed and working.

* * *

><p>Max: And that's chapter one!<p>

Helen: And what about your other story's?

Max: I'm working on those! I promise! I'm going to try to update monthly.

One or Two chapters a month. More than likely, one chapter, but you

never know!

Helen: Now go work on your other stories! *Points at the computer*

Max: Ok. Ok. By the way, where's Sam?

Helen: She's in bed sick.

Max: Oh. Well, I wouldn't know. I've been working on this for a while, and

when I'm working, I don't pay attention to anything that's happening.

Helen: *Sighs* Yes. I know. Now, *looks at Max's lovely reader* R&R!


	2. Chapter 2- The Green-Haired-Kid

_**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor will I ever. #FrownyFace**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"The red thumb tacks represent children between the ages of 5-15 that have gone missing. The Blue thumb tacks represent sex offenders. And the green, the bodies that have been found." The colonel stated with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to inform everyone of this assignment that we've been given. I'm giving you a head start, see if you can make anything of this."<strong>_

_**"Alright. I'll get started on this. You go inform everyone." Ed told him, his nose already in the piles of paper, more than likely unaware of what he had just repeated what Mustang had just told him. Sighing, Mustang opened the door, chancing a glance at the younger man, left the office and called a meeting, excluding Ed, since he was already informed and working.**_

* * *

><p>Colonel Mustang had just debriefed his subordinates on the new case. So everyone Minus Ed was working on the case in the main room. Occasionally Mustang would glance over at Ed, working diligently in his office. Every head was working on solving the case. But no progress was made before lunch. One by one everyone filed out of the office, everyone except for Mustang and Ed.<p>

Ed was oblivious to the time, since his head's in the case files. The thought of finding Al, after all this time. . . Ed decided that he would work day and night, 24 hours if need be, until Al and/or these missing children were found and their captors found, then he wasn't going to sleep willingly.

'That's for damn sure.' Ed thought.

Mustang got up and stretched.

'My brain is fried!' He thought yawning. He checked his Alchemic Pocket-Watch. 6:55 the watch read. 'Shit! Well, there goes lunch. It's time to go home.' The thought crossed his mind and he instantly agreed with it. He picked up his blue jacket in his arms and yawned again.

"Jeeze! Why am I so exhausted?" The Colonel questioned aloud, not expecting the answer that he got. The answer came in the form yawn that emanated from the Colonel's personal office.

'Is Ed still in there?' Mustang thought as he walked over to his Office. Ed's still sitting in front of the secondary desk in the corner of the office. Blond hair blocked his face on both sides. With his face in one hand, a file in other, the young blond yawned once more, covering his mouth with his hand holding the open file.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked. Ed said nothing; he just continued to read the file. Mustang sighed and tried again. "Fullmetal." With no response Mustang sighed again and walked over to the young alchemist.

"Edward." Mustang said, shaking Ed's shoulder.

"WHAT!" Ed shouted startled, jumping out of the chair and away from the table, his hands poised, ready to transmute.

"Easy there Edward." Mustang said, raising his hands in surrender, showing that he meant no harm.

"Damn it Mustang! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" Ed exclaimed, lowering his hands to his sides.

"I did Ed. I said your name three times before shaking your shoulder." Mustang said with a light chuckle, walking up to Ed.

"I take it, since you're using my name, and not my title, that everyone's gone." Ed said looking at Mustang.

"Yep." Mustang replied, planting a kiss on Ed's forehead. Ed's stomach growled, as Roy's mouth began to move down towards Ed's mouth. Ed's face became red from embarrassment, while Roy just smiled.

"You skipped Lunch, didn't you?" Roy asked.

"Uhhh… Kinda…"

"Ed! You know you have to eat!"

"I know, I know. I just got caught up working on this new case!" Ed exclaimed.

"Fine. Fine. Ok. Just, let's not revert back to old habits. OK?"

"Ok. And I won't." Ed said with a huff

"Just making sure." Roy said with a laugh. "Let's go get something to eat." Roy said making his way to the door.

"Fine." Ed said, gathering up his things quickly before following him out the office door. "BUT YOU'RE BUYING!" Ed exclaimed, running after said boyfriend, who had just shut out the light and was about to shut the door to the room.

* * *

><p>Ed drove over to the local Long-John-Silvers, while Roy sat in the passenger seat. Ed was driving because he argued that it was his car and that since it was his car, no one drove him around anymore. As crappy of an argument, as that was, Roy gave and let Ed drive.<p>

They got to the Long-John-Silver's with no incidents. Ed parked the car and they got out. Ed ordered the breaded tilapia, fries and a Mountain Dew. Roy got some breaded chicken; hush puppies, fries, and a Coke.

After getting their food, they walked back out to the car, not wanting to be in the over-crowded restaurant any longer. Ed unlocked the car in, while walking to the vehicle. Roy opened the passenger side door before slipping inside the black car. Ed opened the driver side door.

"Here. Will you hold this?" Ed asked handing Roy his bag of fried food and his green drink.

"Sure." Roy replied grabbing the items that were being held in front of his face. Ed stretched a little bit in the parking lot. Getting the kink out of his back, Ed yawned, looking around the almost empty parking lot. Ed saw this green-haired kid was watching Ed.

'Is that the same kid I saw watching me earlier?' Ed thought.

"I'll be right back." Ed said to Roy before sprinting to the kid.

'Wha! Wait! ED!" Roy yelled, trying to unbuckle his seat belt to stop the blond before he got too far away, but failed. Roy got out of the car, only to find Ed gone, he had disappeared into the crowd that was gathering on the parking lot.

"SHit!" Roy yelled, sitting back down on the passenger seat, leaving the door open. Roy place the food in the floorboard with his and the Mountain Dew in the cup holder, and waited.

* * *

><p>"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ed yelled at the green-haired kid. The kid just continued to run away. Ducking thought people and alleyways. Obviously this kid knew his way around Central, but so did Ed.<p>

"HEY! I SAID STOP!" Ed yelled as they turned down the second alleyway. Ed was done with this chase. Ed dropped to one knee, clapped, and transmuted a wall in front of the kid. The kid skidded to a halt, just barely able to stop without the wall making his stop. The kid turned around and looked at Ed, gold eyes glistened with fear. The child quickly clapped his hands and transmuted a hole in the wall, and jumped through it, sprinting away from the alleyway.

"SHIT!" Ed yelled, surprised that this ragged kid could transmute. Ed jumped through the hole like a hurdler would jump over a hurdle. The kid turned right, exiting the alleyway, Ed skittided and turned to the right, hoping to catch up to this strange, green-haired, alchemist.

The kid was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd. Since the kid wasn't running thought the people, he wasn't easily spotted. Ed leaned against the brick wall, and gripped his side. It felt like his lungs were collapsing in on themselves.

'I really need to get in shape.' Ed thought to himself, taking deep, slow breaths. When Ed felt better he looked up at the crowd, getting his bearings so he could get back to Roy and his food. He looked around at the buildings, realizing that he's only five blocks away. Taking a deep breath, Ed stepped out onto the sidewalk, and froze momentarily. The kid was standing across the street, staring at him again. Ed took a step towards the road, wanting to cross in order to get to the alchemist, but a car sped by him. Stopping him in his tracks. Jumping back, Ed fell onto the sidewalk, landing on his butt.

A vichilal, a van, sped up to the kid and stopped, but before that van stopped, Ed could have sworn that he heard the kid say,

"Sorry. . . Brother. . ."

* * *

><p>Max: Well. I guess that there is going to be Roy X Ed in this Fic. XD<p>

Helen: *Sighs* What about your other story's?

Max: About that. . . Um. . . I'm working on that. . . It's just that the juices for this Fic, is flowing, and I can't find a spicketit to stop it from over flowing!

Helen: Jeezes. You are so over dramatic!

Max: Can you blame me! I kinda have to be the over dramatic one in this trio of misfits!

Helen: *Sighs* Whatever. Just, working on your OTHER fics as well as THIS one.

Sam: Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her?

Max: Yeah Helen! Don't you think you're being a little hard on me? *Places hands on hips*

Helen: *Glares at Max*

Max: *Hides behind Sam. (AKA Samantha, for those who don't know)* Help ME!

Sam: *Sighs*

Helen: *Sighs*

Max: Uh. . . It may take me a while to write the next chapter of, well, anything. . .

Helen: What. Do. You. Mean? Max.

Max: Um. . . Well. . . * Becomes smaller in order to hide behind Sam better* I sorta lost my Notebook.

Helen: Your notebook?

Max: Yeah. My, Brainstorming. Notebook.

Helen: *starts to see red.*

Max: *Starts to run.* DONT KILL ME! PLEASE!

Helen: YOU BETTER FIND THAT NPTE BOOK YOU UNGRATEFUL TWIT! *Starts to chase Max*

Sam: Oh No. *Looks at reader.* Please R&R. While I make sure your author doesn't die. *Runs after Max&Helen* COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!


	3. Chapter 3- Another One Bites the Dust

_**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Nor will I ever.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A vichilal, a van, sped up to the kid and stopped, but before that van stopped, Ed could have sworn that he heard the kid say,<strong>_

"_**Sorry. . . Brother. . ."**_

* * *

><p>"Al?" Ed asked, looking around. "Al? Where are you?" He yelled. "Al! This isn't funny!" Al!" Ed screamed as loud as his 10 year old lungs could go.<p>

"AL! AL! AL!" Was all Ed could yell as he looked for his little 8 year old brother. Edward was terrified, he couldn't lose someone else. After losing Mom, he couldn't lose Al too. Asking anyone and everyone he came across, is they've seen Alphonse. But no one did. Ed felt alone and terrified when he was surrounded by people having fun playing the carnival games, and riding the rides. But he couldn't find him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Ed woke with a start, bolting upright, papers scattered, floating from the bed sheets to the floor. Ed placed his head in his hand and sighed. Two days and still no leads. The only reason that Ed had landed in bed was because Roy had called around midnight and practically had to order the blonde to go to bed. Well, he did go to bed, at 12:30. But that didn't mean he went to sleep immediately. Sleep came about two hours later, and that was only because he pasted out from a headacheexastion double whammy. Now what he really needed was a shower, or a bath. He already told Roy that he wasn't coming in today. That maybe a change of scenery would get the brain working, or something along those lines.

Ed looked over at his digital alarm clock that read 9:35am. Well at least he had gotten about six hours of sleep, which was better than no hours of sleep that he had gotten over that last two nights. Yawning, Ed began stacking the papers covering his bed into neat little piles

* * *

><p>In the bathroom Ed started a hot bath. When the temperature of the water was just right, he left the water running and went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he went back upstairs to turn off his bath. The water was so hot that there was steam coming up off the surface of the bath water. With a smile on his face, Ed left again to fetch his coffee. Normally while on a case, Ed would never take a bath, drink some coffee, or get any sleep. Especially with the chance of Al being found, but Ed's waited 10years to find Al, a couple more hours shouldn't hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>The water burned Ed's skin, but boy did it feel good. The tension in his lower back, from sitting stooped over for hours on end, melted away. Ed all but turned to mush in the water. All his musuals relaxed, limbs limp, and mind blank. Soon, Ed fell asleep in the water.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAALLL!" Ed screamed. Ed looked all around him, he couldn't find him.<p>

"ED!" Someone yelled. Al maybe?

"ALLL!"

"EEDD"

"ALPHOOOONSE!"

"EDWAAAARD!"

"ALPHOOOOOOONSE!"

"EDWAAARD!"

"Edward." "Edward" "Edward"

"Find us Edward." Ed looked around, tried to find a person he knew, but no one had any faces. In the place of a face, a blank surface. Ed's 10 year old mind couldn't process what was going on. Ed fell to the ground, his automail clanging. Ed looked at his arm, no longer was he a 10 year old boy, but the 20 year old dog of the military that he was now. Looking back up at the faceless people around him, he saw that they were no longer faceless adults, but children. Every face, everybody, was from the missing persons files that lay on Ed's bed.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . ." They all chanted. Over, and over, and over and OVER. Their voices grew louder and louder and they moved closer to him. Forming a tight ball around Ed, and they continued to move in closer.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . ." Ed shriveled up into a tight ball, rocking himself back and forth.

"I Will. I Will. I Will. I Will. I Will." Ed chanted, his voice being drowned out by their plead to be found and save.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us. . . Brother. . ."

Ed's head shot up. His gold eyes caught silver irises.

"Bro. . ." Ed began

"SAVE UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

><p>Ed jerked awake, arms flying to his face.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Ed screamed into his palms. Tears swelled up in his eyes, and Ed let them fall. This was a new nightmare, no, that was worse than a nightmare, he didn't know what it would be, but it wasn't a tame nightmare.

The bath water was cold, but Ed didn't care, the tears didn't care. Ed was faintly aware of the noise coming from downstairs. He didn't notice that someone had entered the bathroom. He hardly recognized that he was being pulled out of the tub, wrapped in a towel, and placed in the lap of a male.

Roy rocked back and forth with Ed in his lap. He whispered sweet nothings and reassurances that he was there and things were going to be fine. A

After five minutes or so of straight comforting, Ed's river of tears finally slowed to a small stream.

"Better?" Roy asked, drying Ed's eyes with a wash-rag.

"Yeah.*Sniff* I think so." Ed said slowly. Ed stood with the help of his boyfriend.

"You going to be ok?" Roy asked, extremely concerned for his blond.

"Yeah. I think that I'll be ok."

"Alright. I'll step out for a moment, alright?"

"Ok." Ed said his eyes puffy and his nose red.

"Alright." Roy then stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Ed to dry off and dress.

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting on the black, leather sofa when Ed came down the stairs. Ed entered the living room wearing white socks; black, leather pants; and a black, silk tank top; hair still damp, hanging down.<p>

Roy checked him out, and liked what he saw. Ed flopped down next to Roy on the couch and sighed. Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled him close.

"So, do you want to tell me what caused that little brake down in there?" Roy asked looking down at the smaller male.

"Just a . . . bad dream." Ed said, snuggling into his raven haired bf's side.

"Just a really bad dream." They sat in silence for a few moments before Ed asked, "What brings you out here anyway?"

"Well, aside from seeing my beautiful boyfriend in

his natural environment. . . I wanted to take my boyfriend to lunch." Roy explained with a smirk plastered on his face.

"LUNCH!" Ed exclaimed pulling out his silver pocket-watch.

"Yeah, lunch. Anything wrong with that?" Roy questioned.

"No. No, nothing's wrong with that." Ed said with a shake of his head, before placing his head in Roy's lap.

"So, where were you thinking of taking me?" Ed asked looking up.

"I haven't gotten that far." Roy said, messing with Ed's long, blond hair.

"I was Kinda thinking about cooking something, but what?" Roy said looking up.

"What is it you want?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Ed said a smile on his face, the night/daymare thing a distain memory. Ed looked it when Roy cooked for him.

They've been dating for 1year and 5months and those have been the best days of his life. It started with a small crush on Ed's part, one surprise confession and an unexpected kiss on Roy's part. And thus began the happiest year and half of Ed's life, and Ed hoped it would never end.

"Surprise me." Ed said with a devilish smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for." Roy said getting up. Ed stayed on the couch for a few minutes before rushing up to his room and running back in a flash, manila files in hand.

Ed sat back down on the sofa and distributed them on the cushions and coffee table. The only thing that he's been able to deduce, is that they hit only crowed places, mainly carnivals; low security, lots of people, everything chaotic. Now with his head back in the files, he didn't notice when Roy said that the food was done, or when Roy's military issued cell/pager went off. The only reason that Ed was brought back into reality, was when Roy kissed him on the lips. Ed kissed back; smiling, but, he only felt sadness and anger coming from Roy so he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong? You didn't burn the food? Did you?" Ed asked jokingly.

"No. That's not it. The foods fine." Roy said, trembling, out of sadness or anger Ed didn't know.

"Then wha. . ." Ed began.

"Another one's gone missing."

* * *

><p>Max: Well, there's chapter 3.<p>

Helen: I take it you found your notebook?

Max: No. I didn't. I got a new notebook. *Sighs* But it's not the same. *Sighs* All those ideas and chapter outlines…

Sam: It's ok. *Rubs Max's back*

Max: *Sniff* Thanks.

Helen: Look on the bright side, your writing again.

Max: Yeah. It's probably not going to be anything like I originally wanted it to be, but that's why I write this stuff down! I can't remember anything after I write it down! That's why I WRITE IT DOWN!

Sam: It's ok. You're bound to find it before the end of 2nd semester!

Helen: Yeah.

Max: *Sighs* You're right. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often since I'm going to be taking a computer course thissemester, so maybe I'll be able to type/write/brainstorm more.

Helen: That's the spirit! Now *Looks at Max's amazing lovely's* READ & REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_**One day I may own FMA. Today is not that day.**_

* * *

><p>Helen: Wow, two chapters in one month! What's the occasion?<p>

Max: Hmmm. Feeling generous today I guess.

Helen: Really?

Max: Hey! Is there anything wrong with being genourous?

Sam: No Max, there isn't.

Helen: Whatever. *Turns to face laptop.*

Max: *Sticks tounge out triumphantly*

Helen: Saw that.

Max: EEP! *Hides behind Sam*

Sam: *Sighs*

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"What's wrong? You didn't burn the food? Did you?" Ed asked jokingly.<strong>_

_**"No. That's not it. The foods fine." Roy said, trembling, out of sadness or anger Ed didn't know.**_

_**"Then wha. . ." Ed began.**_

_**"Another one's gone missing."**_

* * *

><p>Ed was beyond angry, he was livid, at himself and at the perps, but mainly at himself for not thinking that the CARNIVAL with CHILDREN and CHAOS, wouldn't draw the perps in for prospects. It's the perfect place to pick up kids.<p>

Ed sighed he shouldn't have taken a bath earlier; he should've been obsessing over the files. He shouldn't have slept at all last night, he should've been up all night last night and this morning going over the files, and checking for this sort of things, so that this little girl could've been sleeping in her own bed tonight. It's all his fault that this happened.

"It's not your fault." Roy said, breaking the silence.

"But it is!" Ed exclaimed, falling silent once more.

"Then you should stop punishing yourself, and start thinking of a way to get her back." Roy barked at Ed, knowing that this would get his brain to stop punishing himself, he does that enough, and he doesn't need one more disappearance to beat himself up about.

Ed's brain put punishment on hold, for favor of getting the girl back.

"Who is she? They did tell you that, right, Colonel?" Ed spat at Mustang. Mustang sighed, what he said was harsh, but now that Ed was thinking with this mind-set, he was going to come up with something.

"Yes. Her name is Nina Tucker. She's the daughter of the Sowing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." Mustang said.

"Didn't he make the first talking Chimera?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but it it's dead."

"Yeah, I know that." Ed said with a huff.

"How old is she?" Ed asked.

"4 years old." Roy said with a sigh. Ed smacked the dash of the car with his automail arm.

"DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. She's so young; she shouldn't be forced to go through what she's going through. They remained silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Colonel Mustang's subordinates; Riza Hawkeye, Kain Furry, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda; had previously taken statements at the scene from Tucker, a couple of vendors, and the couple that had helped Tucker look for the missing child when Tucker had first notice Nina had vanished. When the statements were being taken; Hughes, Sheska, and his team of investigators, evacuated everyone off the fairgrounds so that the forensic team could work.<p>

Edward and Colonel Mustang arrived as things were quieting down, Mustang's subordinates where gone; presumably at the base, interrogating Tucker and whoever else they picked up. They walked in silence; the abduction had taken place near the rear exit, close to the only road in, or out of Central.

"Ready to get to work?" Mustang asked, going to the center to the blocked off zone, the abduction site.

"Ready when you are." Ed replied from the outer edge of the area, yellow police tape at his back.

"Ok."

And with that they closed their eyes for about 30secodes, before reopening them. The scene had changed; from a dead, deserted lot, to crowded, and lively. Kids laughed, children screamed, bells dinged and people cheered. All in all, it was just utter chaos.

Ed couldn't understand why people actually came to these things. The chaos, the crappy fried food that's lible to kill you, spending cash to play rigged games. He just couldn't fathom an answer to WHY?

Next to Mustang was Tucker, and Nina, going through the same thing that had happened earlier.

**_"But daddy! I'm still hungry! And so is alexander!" Nina cried as Tucker wiped her face with a napkin. _**

**_ "But Honey, you just ate! Any more of this fried stuff, and you'll never eat any dinner." Tucker said, deflating all Nina's attempts to get more food._**

**_ "Okay. . ." Nina said, making her best pouty face, hoping that this last ditch effort was worth it. _**

**_ "No." Tucker said with a stern look on his face. He sighed, picking Nina up, "Now what to do next. What to do next." Looking to Nina for an answer. Nina looked around before pointing to a game over to the left._**

_** "THAT ONE!" Tucker chuckled before setting Nina back on the ground. Alexander was tugging on his leash toward the direction of the game Nina wanted to play. Tucker took one of Nina's hands into his own and held a light grip as they began to walk to the game.** _

"This must be where the perp took Nina. This would be the perfect time to grab her. In the mist of the Lunch Rush chaos." Edward said.

_**They had only walked a few steps before someone pushed past, going in-between Nina and Tucker. Tucker turned around quickly, hand shooting out to grab Nina's, but it never grabbed a hold on Nina's hand.** _

"This would be when someone grabbed Nina, or distracted Nina and someone else grabbed her." Mustang observed. Ed nodded in agreement.

"We should go to the base. We need more info if where going to get a good enough time-line." Ed said walking up to Mustang.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mustang replied.

* * *

><p>At the station Hawkeye and Havoc were interrogating Tucker. Havoc being some-what-serious, while Hawkeye; with her maternal instincts taking over somewhat, was comforting Tucker.<p>

Ed and Mustang watched the last half of the investigation through the huge two-way window.

"Then what happened, Sir?" Hawkeye asked gently

"After that bitch rushed past us, I tried to get a hold of Nina, but someone came up to me. Started asking me all these questions." Tucker said, sipping a small mug of bad coffee.

"What kind of questions?" Havoc asked, a pad of paper sitting in front of him, a pencil dangling from his hand.

"He asked me if I was Shou Tucker. How did I make a talking cumara? Where the cumara was now? What all did it say? I just figured that the kid was a fan or an alchemist. I quickly answered his questions and shooed him away. He looked really happy that he got to meet me. He even asked me for my autograph." Tucker said sighing he took a drink of his coffee and grimaced.

"This coffee is horrendous."

"It always is." Havoc said before Hawkeye kicked him from under the table.

"What did this boy look like?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know! Uhhh. . . He had long, green hair. Looked like it was in Dred locks, no, no Dred locks. He had golden eyes. He had to be no more than 18 years old." Tucker said. Havoc was scribbling everything that Tucker had said onto the pad of paper.

"He looked scrawny, like he didn't get/eat enough food on a regular bases. He wore light, blue jeans and a loose fitting black tee-shirt." Tucker finished.

"Uhhh. Alright." Havoc said absentmindedly.

"So what happened after the boy left?" Hawkeye asked.

"She. . . She was. . . Nina was gone." Tucker said, choking bad a sob.

"There, there." Hawkeye said, standing to rub Tucker's back. Tucker clinked onto Hawkeye as he began to sob. Repeating over and over that she was gone and how sorry he was.

Mustang sighed and turned away from the glass.

"That has got to be hard." He said looking at Ed. Ed wasn't looking at Mustang though. He was frozen, swaying ever so slightly.

"FullMetal?" Mustang asked "Fullmetal, are you ok?"

NO, no Ed wasn't ok. The description fit that kid almost perfectly. The kid that he had chased 2-3 days ago. The kid that out ran him. The kid that got away was involved in the kidnapping of a little girl. AND HE HAD LET HIM GET AWAY! Ed thought, mentally slapping himself. Ed marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him, the door almost smashing Mustang's nose.

"FullMetal!" Mustang yelled worried. Ed had never done that before, and it freighted him. He had never seen Ed so upset, so full of rage before. Mustang ran after him, calling out his title, but Ed didn't turn around, he never slowed, he didn't show any sign that he had heard Mustang in the first place.

Ed marched outside and turned the corner to a nearby alley. There, he screamed, so much frustration and anger filled that scream. Ed punched the brick wall, with his automail arm, as hard as he could.

"Damn it. Damn It. DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. He let all his pent up anger out on that wall. Punching and kicking it, he continued to abuse the wall until he was exasted. Mustang had watch it all happen from the ally-way's entrance, fearing that if he got too close to Ed while he was like this, that he would be ne new target of the abuse. When he noticed Ed slow down, he walked over to him. Making some noise, to tell Ed that someone was coming.

"Feeling better Edward?" Mustang asked.

"A little."

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling that you're going to make me tell you anyways." Ed said looking up at Roy. Roy only looked at Ed, Ed could tell that he was worried, his face was a stern, blank canvas, but his eye gave him away. Sighing Ed told Roy why he was mad.

"You remember when we went to Long-Johns-Silvers for dinner a couple nights ago?" Roy nodded.

"Well, when I ran off, it was because I thought someone was watching me, and I wanted to tell whoever it was to knock it off." Roy nodded again.

"They guy that was watching me took off. So I chased him. The kid looked about 17 or 18. He had long green hair, and he could perform alchemy. Is this description ringing any bells?" Ed asked. It took Roy a second to put it together.

"So you're saying that the kid that was watching you, is somehow involved with the kidnaping of Nina Tucker?" Roy asked, making sure he had connected it together properly. Ed sighed, looked down and nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

><p>Max: I have the link to some Pic's that I drew that pertain to this story!<p>

Helen: Yeah. It's going to be located in Max's profile, under the 'Abducted' Info.

Sam: You're doing great with the word count Max, what's up with that?

Max: Well, I've decided to give myself a minimum word count to help me with that. My minimum is 1,000 words, because all of my Lovely readers are worth the extra hundred words to meet the minimum!

Helen: *Sighs* You are so over dramatic sometimes.

Max: *Smirks*

Sam: *Looks at the lovely reader* Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5- Fluff

_**I don't own FMA. . .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"So you're saying that the kid that was watching you is somehow involved with the kidnaping of Nina Tucker?" Roy asked, making sure he had connected it together properly. Ed sighed, looked down and nodded.<strong>_

_**"That's exactly what I'm saying."**_

* * *

><p>In the interview room, Tucker continued telling his story, about everything that had happened earlier that day.<p>

"Was there anything else that seemed off?" Hawkeye asked gently. Havok had the small yellow pad of paper sitting in front of him. After thinking for a moment, Tucker said,

"Yes, there was this woman in hysterics. She said that that she had lost her son. I told her that I would help her. We searched for 5-10 minutes, before a little boy with black hair ran up to the woman screaming "MAMA!"." Tucker said.

"Can you describe the woman to a sketch artist?" Hawkeye asked after sharing a glace with Havok.

"Yeah, of course, but why? How is this . . .? "Tucker asked before coming up with the same conclusion that Hawkeye and Havok had come up with.

"You think she's connected to the disappearance of MY daughter?" Tucker asked. One more glace was shared between the two, before Havok sighed.

"We don't know. We have to look into every possible place for a clue or suspect." Tucker ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I can give the description." And with that Hawkeye led Tucker to the Sketch artist that they had on call. After making sure that he didn't need anything, Hawkeye met up with Havok in the lounge for some crappy coffee.

* * *

><p>The lounge was small. All for walls where white, on one wall there was a small coffee pot, a white mini-fridge, several oak cabinets, and a white microwave.<p>

On another wall, pictures of all the brigadier-Generals. Every one of them in uniform. Not a single one of them smiling, all of them except for Hughs. He was always smiling because he's always thinking of his wonderful wife and darling daughter.

Hawkeye found Havok leaning against the only empty wall of white next to the coffee pot, cigarette in his mouth, a habit that Hawkeye thought he could never break, no matter how hard she tried.

"You know you're not allowed to smoke inside the building, right?" Hawkeye asked gently. Havok only sighed, took a drag of his cigarette, took a swig of his horrendous coffee, and dunked the cig into the disposable coffee cup.

"Yeah, I know. It's just," He sighed again and looked down ward. Hawkeye's face, usually a hard mask, now was so full of sorrow and empathy; she walked over and took the cup from his hand before she tossed it into the trash. With her back facing Havok, Havok stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hawkeye's waist, resting his head on her left shoulder. Hawkeye didn't try to walk out of the embrace; she only leaned into it with a sigh. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, Havok rubbed his heads over Hawkeye's tummy slightly.

"I just hope we catch with abductor soon." Havok whispered in Hawkeye's ear.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Ed was sitting in Roy's apartment; they had decided that they would eat in today. Ed sat patiently on the couch in the living room, sitting at an angle so he could see his boyfriend working in the kitchen. A manila envelope sat on the cherry coffee table in front of Ed, the envelope concentrated copies of the new evidence found and Tucker's statement and about 4 others. Ed watched Roy cook in the kitchen in order to keep the manila envelope out of his head.<p>

After Ed had ran off, and cold down, Mustang had requested two copies of everything that was found that day; statements, sketches, pictures, everything.

Roy was still in his uniform blue pants, but his jacket was hanging on the coat rack at the front door. The sleeves to his long sleeve, white button down top where rolled up just above his elbows, and he had a black apron on.

Ed loved watching Roy cook; it was like watching magic happen, if he believed in magic that is. Cooking was like alchemy, except you really didn't destroy anything, only added ingreedince in order to create something better.

"Like what you see FullMetal?" Roy questioned turning around with two plates in hand. Ed just smirked.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." He replied as Roy handed Ed his plate of food.

"Oh really?" Roy said swiping the plate back.

"Well, I see something that I like now." Ed said.

"Mmhmm." Roy hummed, hand Ed his food. Ed was done with one of his cheeseburgers by the time Roy sat down next to him. Roy just smiled as he began eating. He had filled Ed's plate with two times the amount of food that he had put on his own plate.

They ate in silence; it was a comfortable silence, but silence none the less. When they had eaten there fill, Ed gathered up the dirty dished and began to wash them.

"Do you want to open it, or should I?" Roy asked glancing over at Ed, who was now drying his automail.

"Go ahead."

Ed leaned over the couch, looking over Roy's shoulder, reading the paper that Roy was holding. They looked thought the crime scene photos and read though all the statement's coming up with theories and connecting dots. Not quite seeing the whole picture, but with it becoming clearer with everything that they uncovered. Soon an hour passed, then two, then tree, until it was midnight. Roy yawned, causing Ed to yawn, causing them to look at the clock.

Roy then insisted that they went to bed, claiming that they wouldn't be able to figure anything else out with only a couple hours of sleep. He dragged Ed out of the living room and into the only bedroom.

When they first stated dating, Ed would spend the occasional night with Roy, Ed would sleep on the bed and Roy, like a gentlemen, slept on the couch in the living room. As things progressed, they got more and more comfortable sleeping in the same general vicinity, to the point that, on one of the multiple nights that Ed had stayed, Ed said that Roy could sleep in the bed with him. Roy was surprised to say the least, but was happy that Ed was comfortable enough to share a bed with him. Ever since then they've shared a bed whenever they stayed together over night.

* * *

><p>Max: I am so so soooooo sorry for not posting sooner. I don't even think I updated at all in January.<p>

Helen: That's what you get for being lazy!

Max: I know! I know!

Sam: Well, as you know Helen, Max has been grounded form all electronics until when can get her grades up.

Helen: then ho is she posting this Ch?

Max: Well, I'm posting this from the Library in town. My mom is allowing me to continue going there for now. But, it's not like she knows that I'm using the computers at school or the library. Or my old IPHone!

Helen: Well, at least your updating again.

Max: OH! One more thing, 'Abduction' is only going to be 15 chapters long. I have them all mapped out and ready to be typed up. so I should be able to update again in a couple of weeks, or again in March!

Sam: That's good. Well then. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I, sadly don't own FMA or FMAB. . .**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>When they first stated dating, Ed would spend the occasional night with Roy, Ed would sleep on the bed and Roy, like a gentlemen, slept on the couch in the living room. As things progressed, they got more and more comfortable sleeping in the same general vicinity, to the point that, on one of the multiple nights that Ed had stayed, Ed said that Roy could sleep in the bed with him. Roy was surprised to say the least, but was happy that Ed was comfortable enough to share a bed with him. Ever since then they've shared a bed whenever they stayed together over night.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two braids fell to the floor with a soft thump. More red hair floated to the floor. The hair's owner sniffled. The woman using the scissors said nothing. More hair fell until the child's hair was up above her ears, making her look more (tom) boy-ish than girly, just what the woman wanted.<p>

Sighing the woman stood up, and leaned towards the dirty mirror/cabinet in front of them. The mirror was so grimy that you could barely see yourself in it. Of course that could be because of the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. . . The woman sat back down behind the girl, a box in hand. The woman pulled her long, black hair back into a pony-tail before pulling one gloves and emptying the box onto a make shift table next to her.

She poured a dark liquidly sustains on the girls hair and began to rub it in, from the roots to the ends of her short hair, turning it as black of the woman hair. Silent tears fell from the little girls eyes. She didn't want this, she wanted her long red hair. She wanted to go home. She didn't know where she was, where her daddy was, what was going to happen to her. She sat still until the woman was done.

* * *

><p>The when the woman was done she called for the green-haired teen, she called him Alphonse. 'Alphonse' took her by the hand and led her to a room with a name on it. It read 'Nina'. That was her name! Nina looked up at 'Alphonse' who opened the door for her and led her in.<p>

The room (square in shape) had a mattress on the floor in the upper left-hand corner. In the wall next to the mattress looked like a chain with a shackle connected to it. A light bulb was handing from the ceiling, with nothing surrounding it, it was just a plain light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"You need to sleep."

"Alphonse?" Nina asked

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep without Ed." Nina said.

"Ed?" Alphonse asked stiffly.

"He's my stuffed dog! He's small and yellow!" Nina said happily, it seemed like she forgot that she was in this place, the solemn expression that she wore earlier returned to her face as she remembered where she was. She looked down at the ground and sighed, a tear escaping from her eye, tumbling to the floor with a splat.

Alphonse hated that she was there, that he had help to take her from her home, but choice did he have? They were going to take what little chores that he had to do out there. In the outside world. So he had help, it's not like he took the child himself, only distracted her father for a minute.

Al sighed, Nina's little hand still in his, let her to her mattress and sat her down on it. Al walked over to the door, looked out into the hallway, closed the door and walked back over to Nina. Nina was facing the wall, lying on her side when Al walked back to her. He knelt next to the matters and whispered,

"You can't tell anyone of this. OK?"

Nina looked at him, eyes wide fearing that he was going to turn into her father. Nodding hesitantly, Nina rolled over to her back and closed her eyes, waiting. She saw a flash of blue from behind her eyelids. She peaked and saw Al holding a small, yellow stuffed dog. Nina gasped and grabbed it when Al offered it to her. Hugging it to her small chest Al smiled.

Al laughed then became very somber.

"Remember, you promised not to tell anyone of this. You can't let anyone else see this, understood, otherwise you'll get both of us into BIG trouble."

Nina nodded again and smiled, "I promise!"

"Now get some sleep Nina."

Nina just smiled and laid down on the mattress. Al cover her with the quilt that sat at the foot of the mattress.

Al quickly walk back to the door and opened it, but before walking out of the room he glanced back at Nina, and smiled. Seeing her content and that little stuffed 'Ed' clutched in her tiny arms, and exited the room turning of the light and closing the door, but not all the way.

* * *

><p>Sighing Al began to walk to his room. He so badly wanted to ask about his big brother, but there was no guaranty that Nina even knew him.<p>

Al stopped at every door on his way to his room. Opening all of them to make sure that the person in the room was ok. It was a habit that he was never going to break, since he was never going to be officially free from this place, but, Oh if he could take to his brother! He had so many questions for him! Like, if he "Did Mom back without him?" And, if he did, "Did it work?"

Al wanted to know who that man was, who was with him at the Long John Silver's. Is he a friend? A coworker? Al didn't know, but he wanted to know so badly. What he wanted more than knowing everything that been going on with Brother, is to be with him, away from this place, taking Mei of course.

Al sighed. He had a HUGE crush on Mei. So what that she's short. Her long black hair always in braids, her cooking is the best, not like Mom's, but it's the next best thing. Much better then Lust or Envy's cooking, that's for sure.

Al finely entered his room after making his rounds. His room was a little more decorated and ornate than Nina's room. Since he's been there for years, every year he got something new. So in the upper left corner of his room is a wooden bedframe, his sheets are white, a mirror on the wall to the right. Al walked to the mirror, and sighed. He missed his blond hair. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

Al striped down to his underwear and turned off the hanging light, making the room pitch black. Knowing his room inside and out, walked easily to his bed, and tried to sleep, but sleep eluded him that night. Images of the carnival he had been in earlier that day haunted him. After a long, long while, he finily drifted off into an uneasy slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Al striped down to his underwear and turned off the hanging light, making the room pitch black. Knowing his room inside and out, walked easily to his bed, and tried to sleep, but sleep eluded him that night. Images of the carnival he had been in earlier that day haunted him. After a long, long while, he finily drifted off into an uneasy slumber.<em>**

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Nina yawned. She closed them to stretch her arms above her head, Ed in hand. She looked at Ed and said "Good Morning." to the doll when she heard a creak. She shoved Ed under the blanket and turned her head to the door slowly.<p>

A girl stood there, she looked to be about Nina's age if not a little older. A black eye peaked into the room, and a smile gazed at her.

"You don't have to hide it from me." She said. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Who are you?" Nina asked hesitantly.

"I'm Mei Chang. But you can call me Mei you want." Mei said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh huh." Nina replied sitting up, the blanket covering her legs. Mei sat down next to Nina. They sat in silence for a little bit while Ed sat in her lap. Mei looked at her for a bit, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, what's your name?" Mei asked.

"Nina."

"Oh? That's a pretty name." Mei said smiling at her.

"Where's my daddy?" Nina asked, looking up at Mei.

"When can I go home?" Tears now trickled down Nina's face. Nina wanted to go home so badly she could hardly stand it. Mei sighed and looked away before sighing once more.

"Well, you see, this is a big game. A big game of Hide-N-Seek. You, me, even Al are hiding. Everyone here is hiding from everyone. So we have to stay put in order keep everyone, including your daddy, from finding us. And your daddy's working really hard on trying to find you. Everyone that's hiding can work together to keep out of sight. And everyone who's trying to find us can work together to try to find us." Mei said wiping the tears from Nina's eyes.

"Oh. Do I have to play?" Nina asked, rubbing her eyes a little, carrying Ed up to her face.

"Yeah. But who knows how long this game is going to last! It may end soon." Mei said, "So cheer up! It's time for breakfast!" Mei said hopping off the mattress, extending her hand.

"Ok." Nina sad, trying to smile.

* * *

><p>The breakfast table was very quiet. No one spoke, even Nina, the table chatter box, didn't feel the need to speak to anyone about anything. Everyone pasted around plates full of scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes.<p>

At the table, Nina only recognized 3 of the 10 people sitting at the table. She knew Mei(Who sat on her right), and Al( who sat across from her), the woman how cut her hair, Lust?(who sat at the far end of the table). The other people who sat at the table, starting from the far left-side of the table sat, a palm tree, a kid who looked like an airplane driver, Al, a pretty black-haired woman, Lust(if that was her name).

On the right side of the table sat, short haired woman, a mean-looking nerd, Nina, Mei, an elderly man with an eye-patch.

Nina though the old man look familiar, but she didn't know where she had seen him.

The room was cement, a torn up rug sat under the table on the concrete floor. There was only five lights in the room, one on each wall and one hanging on the celling.

Nina had barely touch her food when the Palm Tree stood up.

"Ok, breakfast is over! Go back to your rooms!" The tree barked; hunched over the table, hands holding him up. Everyone quickly fled the room. The mean-looking nerd and the Airplane Driver where the first to leave, hand in hand. May took Nina's hand in her's and they left. Al ushered all the kids out of the room. The only one's still there when Nina looked back was the Palm Tree, the short-haired woman, Lust, the black-haired woman, and the old man.

* * *

><p>Mei left Nina in her room, and told her to stay there. To not leave unless she was told to by her, Al, or an adult. When Mei entered her room she shut the door with a sigh, and slid down the door.<p>

She hated that she had lied to Nina when she asked about her dad. Mei had been there, in this hell, for nearly as long as Al. They took her when she had just arrived in Amestris. The only reason she hadn't escaped yet, using Alkahestry was because they had Xiao-Mei somewhere. She had her suspicions that they had killed the little panda, but she had to make sure of that before escaping without her.

She had convinced the Homunculi not to cut her hair, telling them that no one would know her, since she came to Amestris alone, which may not've been the best thing to say, but oh well.

Mei walked over to her bed. Her room had a wooden bed frame, her sheets where a light pink. A plexy glass mirror sat on the wall. A desk sat in a corner with a picture of the scenery over it. The hand drawn picture is of the Xing country side. Another hand drawn picture of Xiao-Mei is on the mirror, a corner covered by the mirror's frame.

Mei sat on her bed, leaned down and pulled out a make shift journal and opened it up to the previous entry. She walked to her desk, continuing to read the entry. She sat down, turned the page, and began to write.

* * *

><p>Max: Ok. Ok. Ok. Yes, I know that this chapter is shorter than 1,000 words. But I got pretty damn Close! 919 words!<p>

Helen: Well, maybe if you would stop watching Markiplier and NateWantsToBattle, you would've been able to make your minimum!

Max: But FNAF'S 3 is out!

Sam: What?

Helen: Five Nights At Freddy's 3.

Max: *Falls onto knees* I WANT TO PLAY IT!

Helen: Then get a job!

Max: I would if I could! Not for a few months at least.

Sam: Well, isn't there something you want to tell your lovely readers?

Max: Huh? *Thinks* OH! I want to be a YouTuber!

Helen: Really?

Max: Yep! I'll do gameplays and narrative's! I'll read, like, books and FanFics and Creepypasta's! *Smiles*

Helen: *Facepalms* *Sighs*

Max: *Sighs* *Thinks about NWTB and Markiplier*

Sam: *Pulls long, blonde hair into a pony tail.* Well. R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mei sat on her bed, leaned down and pulled out a make shift journal and opened it up to the previous entry. She walked to her desk, continuing to read the entry. She sat down, turned the page, and began to write.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mei sat on her bed, leaned down and pulled out a make shift journal and opened it up to the previous entry. She walked to her desk, continuing to read the entry. She sat down, turned the page, and began to write.<p>

Alphonse opened the door to Nina's room. He had grown worried about the girl since breakfast. In the small amount of time that Nina had spent with them he had grown quite attached to the little girl.

"Nina?" Al called quietly. He heard a sniffle in the dark room.

"Nina?" Al asked again, slightly worried. He heard another sniffle

"Go away." Nina said, her voice was slightly muffled. Al stepped into the dark room, stumbling around, and feeling for the bed. When he found the bed, he sat on the edge of it, careful not to sit on Nina's legs.

"Nina. Um…" Al started, not knowing what to say, so he started to rub Nina's back. His hand spinning in soft, gentle circles. Nina moved so that she was sitting on Al's lap, her head resting on his chest.

"…" Said Nina, her face concealed by Al's T-Shirt.

"What was that?" Al asked, pulling Nina away from him so he could hear her.

"Where's my Daddy?" Nina repeated, tears running down her cheek.

"I don't know." Al said, "But I'm sure he's looking for you, as we speak." Nina sniffled before plowing into Al, hugging him tightly.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home." Nina sobbed. Al wrapped his arms around Nina and hugged her just as tightly.

"I know. I know."

* * *

><p>It took a little while, but the tears finally stopped, only to be replaced with snores.<p>

Al tucked Nina into her make shift bed. He made sure that Ed was in her grasp before placing a kiss on her forehead. He saw Nina smile, which caused him to smile. The smile was still on his face when turned off the light, and closed her door.

The smile was smaller, but still there when he entered his room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~ 1 hour earlier ~<p>

Mei was drawing in her make shift journal when she heard what sounded like a little girl laughing. She tried to ignore it when she heard Al laughing as well. With curiosity killing her, she finished the sentence she was writing, placed the journal back under her bed, and walked out of her room.

She followed the sound down the hall to Nina's room. The door was closed, but Mei saw light trying to escape under the door. Mei heard a squeal of delight, and that was the last straw. Mei opened the door slightly. The sliver was just enough for her to peer into the room, but that was all she needed. Light from the hanging bulb flooded the room; Mei saw Al first, then she saw Nina on Al's back. Laughing and squealing whenever Al dipped down, Nina climbed up and sat on Al's shoulders, hanging onto his head.

A smile began to take over Mei's face. The love she felt for Al grew a little bit. Mei closed the door quietly, and ran a hand down it. On the way back to her room her imagination ran away with her mind. Visions of her and Al, of them with children. Visions of Al caring their little girl on his shoulders when they took their oldest son to school for the first time.

"Visions that will never come true." A voice whispered to her as she entered her room.

"No." Mei thought closing her door. "They will come true. We're going to get out of here. Where going to get married, and, and. . ."

"Do you really believe that? Even if you do escape there's no guarantee that he loves you back. And what about your mission? You know the one where you find the secret to immortality?" The voice said. Mei slid down the door, onto the floor.

Her thoughts just kept getting darker and darker. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with tears.

"I'm *sob* I'm never *sob* going to leave . . . this place."

* * *

><p>Al was having the best dream ever. In his dream he was with Brother, and Mom. In the dream Mom had never died and Al had never been taken. They're all in Resembol with Winry and Granny. Everyone's of age of course.<p>

In dream-land Dad was sitting on the couch with Mom sitting next to him across from them, Winry's mom and Dad, and Granny's sitting in a single chair. They would be discussing who knows what. Ed and Winry would be in the next room making out.

And since this is dream-land Mei would be there. They'd be outside, and May would teach Al all about Alkahestry. In the dream all Al could think about was kissing Mei, he wondered how they tasted and how soft they would be. Al lifted his hand and placed it on Mei's cheek, stopping her lecture.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked. Al leaned down, as if to kiss her, but stopped an inch or so away from her mouth. Mei's breath hitched, Al leaned down farther and. . .

"HEY! WAKE UP MORON!" Yelled Envy, kicking the door open. Al shot up into the sitting position, blinking wildly.

"Huh! Wha…!" Al started, looking around.

"You're needed!" Envy said, turning on the light.

"ACK!" Al shouted shielding his eyes. "What for!"

"How the Hell should I know! But Mother wants to talk to you. SO GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Ok. OK." Al replied standing up. Squinting Al walked to his drawer and pulled out the first things he came across.

"Hurry it up!" Envy growled.

"You don't have to babysit me. I know where Mother's room is." Al said teenagery.

"Yeah, well she wanted me to escort you to her so, as I said before, hurry the fuck up!"

"Done! I'm done! Let's go!" Al said walking past the only Palm Tree with legs. Envy growled at Al, taking the lead. The walk to Mother's room was short but the walk felt like it took forever and a day.

When they got to the room the door was closed. The big, intricate, oak door where very intimidating to the scared teen. Al gulped loudly when Envy shoved him towards the twin doors.

"Get a move on pip-squeak. We don't have all day!" Envy said, crossing his arms.

"I'm going. I'm going." Al said with an eye roll. Al sized up the doors once more before walking up to the monsters, and opened them.

* * *

><p>Max: 'Ello!<p>

Helen: So. An update.

Max: Yep! I'm posting before Easter Sunday, since I'm going to have a bunch of family over.

Sam: Really?

Max: Yeah. And I'm going to have to play hostess. *Sighs* I don't even like the people coming over! Our relationship isn't one of love, but more like toleration.

Sam: Ah.

Max: And I'm hoping to be able to update more often. Like, I do have all the chapters planed out, all I need to do is type it up.

Helen: How many chapters are there going to be?

Max: 15. There's going to be 15 chapters. Then I think I'm going to work on my BB fic, or my SPN fic.

Sam: What about your Yu-gi-oh fic?

Max: I've kinda put it on the back burner. . .

Helen: Why?

Max: I don't know why. It's simmering. Not forgotten, but, not at the front.

Sam: Well, R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Get a move on pip-squeak. We don't have all day!" Envy said, crossing his arms.<strong>_

_**"I'm going. I'm going." Al said with an eye roll. Al sized up the doors once more before walking up to the monsters, and opened them.**_

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me." Al asked.<p>

"Yes. Do you know how long it was since we acquired Nina?" Mother asked, her back to Al.

"Yes Ma'am. It's been about a week now." Al replayed. Wondering if looking at her face or the back of her head was better.

"And do you know how many people have come by looking for the girl?" Mother asked, turning her head, just enough to peer at him over her shoulder.

"No Ma'am. I don't know how may people have come by, looking for the girl. Um, If you don't mind me asking, how many people?"

"Two. The two civilians, they were asked by the military to help out on the search. You know what that means. Right?" She asked, turning all the way around, looking down at Al. Al would've physically cringed if he could, but he stood tall.

"Umm." Al replied quietly.

"It means you need to get everything and everyone ready to leave. Make sure not a thing is left behind. Am I understood?" Mother asked. Al shook his head rapidly.

"Yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am. Um, how long do I have to get everyone ready?"

"One day." Was all that Mother said before turning her back on Al and striding to a nearby chair. The plush, red velvet chair complemented her purple gown. Mother glanced out the window,

"Such a shame to abandon my loyal lilies and roses." She muttered. Al walked to the door; he opened the door when Mother stopped him.

"Tell Lust I need to see her."

"Yes Ma'am."

Al stood by the door for a moment more, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Al ran to the living quarters the homunculus used. Lust's room was pretty easy to find. Her room was the second on the left.<p>

Al knocked on Lust's door with no answer, so he knocked again only harder. He was about to try again when the door opened and a face popped out.

"What do want?" Lust asked, leaning on the door frame.

"MMother wwwwantted to ssssseee you." Al mumbled, his stutter was worsening by the second.

"What? Speak up." Lust ordered with a hair flip.

"MOTHER WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Al practically screamed. He bowed deeply before apologizing. Lust humpfed before standing straight.

"Get up and go. I'm sure she didn't just send you for me."

"RRight!" Al stammered, straightening up. Lust watched Al clamber off before sighing.

Lust closed her door and began walking to Mother's room.

'Why would she want to see me for?' Lust thought. When she arrived, she knocked on Mother's door and waited. When she heard the faint, "Come in", Lust took a deep breath and composed herself before entering.

"You wanted to see me?" Lust asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes. I've already sent Alphonse to pack up the humans," Mother began. Lust sighed, knowing where this was going.

"We can not stay here any longer. The police are far too close. As you know, we were visited by two good-doers. They asked us if we knew where the Tucker girl was." Lust nodded, refraining from speaking she waited for Mother to continue.

"After we've left, I want you to stay behind and Take care of the roses and the lilies." Mother finished, glancing out the window, gazing at her rose bushes and lily bed. Lust felt a strong urge to shiver, barely able to keep from moving.

"How soon do you want me to follow behind you?" Lust asked as if nothing had fazed her.

"As soon as you take care of them. And, take Envy with you. You know how much he enjoys helping my flowers bloom and grow." Lust stood for a brief moment before Mother told her, "That's all." Not wasting any time leaving, Lust hurried to the door and left; not waiting to see if she had anything else to add.

* * *

><p>Lust walked to corridors looking for Envy, the sick feeling in her stomach had yet to disperse. She really didn't want to do this. Even though Nina had been with them for only a few days, she was sad to see her go. The others, not so much, but Nina, she hit a nerve that Lust didn't think she had. It was a human nerve. She felt the need to take care of the girl for some unknown reason. She couldn't explain it, but it's not like she can just ignore Mother's direct orders now could she? No, no she couldn't. Perhaps there might be some way that she could trick Mother into thinking… no, that's why Mother said to bring Envy.<p>

"Damn it." Lust muttered, smacking the wall with her fist. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Lust raised her hand to catch the tear, the purest human like thing she had ever done. Lust had never shed a tear for anyone. Not for Greed when he was locked up, or liquefied. Not when they killed that black and white cat thing that the Xing girl had brought with her and certainly not when they fed it to them under the disguise of some sort of mystery meat, not that they complained; if anything it disgusted her.

Lust pushed back thoughts and images before she puked from their digesting faces. She continued walking through the seemingly never ending corridor. The maroon wall paper dotted with pictures. Photographs of Mother and Father all over the world, all though out time. Occasionally they would take one of the homunculi with them if they had behaved perfectly, so every-so-often there would be a picture of Mother, Father, and one of the homunculi. But since Father left, the only traveling that Mother does is traveling from house to house. Not like it really bothered Lust, but she missed the times when she was left in charge of everyone and had some peace and quiet without having to worry about taking care of picking a kid up off the street.

When Lust was in charge hardly anything got done, and if anything absolutely had to get done before Mother and Father returned from there trip was completed but whatever human (AKA: Al and May) was handy.

As Lust was reminiscing out the past she almost ran smack into Sloth how was pasted out on the floor. She may be the Fuhrer(Pride)'s secretary during the day, didn't mean that she wasn't lazy as fuck when she was behind safe-ish closed doors. Lust sighed and stepped over her, she was going to get stepped on if she continued to lay on the floor, but Lust wasn't going to move her.

Lust took a right and continued down the corridor thinking about the past, and thinking how she could possibly trick Mother.

* * *

><p>Max: I'm posting this at 3:Somthin in the morning. I'm exhausted. I have a crick in my neck. This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. I want to go to bed, but with my luck I may just stay up for a few more hours writing chapter 10 because I find it hard to sleep during a heave downpour. Everyone else is a sleep, so have a good nights sleep, and R&amp;R whenif you feel like it. Good night. *Trudges to bedroom and closes the door.*


	10. Chapter 10-Sorry for the Lateness!

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lust took a right and continued down the corridor thinking about the past, and thinking how she could possibly trick Mother.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Al rushed down the concrete corridor.<p>

"Mei!" He shouted. He ran past Nina's room when Mei poked her head out.

"What is it Alphonse-San?" Mei asked causing him to jump ten feet in the air shriek.

"Don't do that Mei!" Al practicay screamed, taking deep, DEEP breaths to calm his heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mei giggled. "What is it you need Alphonse?" Taking one more deep breath he replied,

"I need you to help pack up everything. We only have a day." Mei inhaled sharply.

"Alright."

"I'll take the right side of the hall, you the left?" Al asked. Mei simply nodded her head and Al took off for the far side of the hall to start packing everyone up.

It didn't take long to pack everyone up. Out of the five captives, they shared three suitcases and duffel bags. It only took Alphonse and Russell one trip to carry the bags to the front door. They then sat them down at the thresh hold, Russell shouldered the only semi-empty bag and headed back to the cemented corridor, to make sure that they had packed everything.

Nina ran up to Al.

"Carry me!" She cried cheerily. Al smiled and complied.

"Where are we going?" Nina asked once she was comfortable on his shoulders.

"I was thinking the attic. The window up there gives a beautiful view of the neighborhood." Al said

"Ok." Nina yawned, laying her head on Al's. Al gazed out the open door, watching the sun begin to droop; he sighed and began his journey up to the attic.

* * *

><p>Envy shoved past Al, nearly knocking Nina off his shoulders. Al barley refrained from retorting before disappearing around the corner. Envy grumbled and mumbled as he picked up the cases and bags.<p>

He went out to the car, popped the trunk and chunked the baggage in, before turning to retrieve the rest of it. By this time Russell had brought up the bag with nearly anything in it. Envy snatched it from him and Russell disappeared.

The palm tree was about to chunk the last of the luggage into the white van when a military issued car pulled up.

* * *

><p>Al was sitting in front of the huge stain glass window. He watch Envy begrudgingly load up the van. He watched the gorgeous sunset. He had read somewhere; that, whenever an artist died, God let them paint the sky, one last time. Al only hoped that he would get to paint the skies when he died, the thought gave him comfort, oddly enough, but comfort none the less.<p>

The sun was barely poking its head above the tall pine trees. Al sighed, and watched Envy carry the last of the bags to the brown striped van, when a black car pulled up, and caused everything to go to shit.

* * *

><p>Max: Yes, Yes, I know that I was EXTREMLY late with this update. Yes I know that this is barely 500 words. I have not the slightest idea why chapters 6-10 where so hard to write. But chapter 11 is about to be posted. So rejoice!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11-Rejoice lovelys!

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The sun was barely poking its head above the tall pine trees. Al sighed, and watched Envy carry the last of the bags to the brown striped van, when a black car pulled up, and caused everything to go to shit.<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was something here, Ed could feel it. Granted, to volunteers where here already, but it's not like they knew what to look for when questioning someone.<p>

Ed waited for Mustang at the front of the car.

"I feel something here, don't you?" He asked quietly when Mustang rounded the front.

"Yeah, this'll be the last house for the day, the suns setting." Mustang replied, walking to the man watching them from the brown-stripped van.

"Hello sir." Mustang began, "Where with the military, we would like to ask you a few questions." Both men flashed there ID's for the shortest palm tree Mustang had ever seen.

"Um, as you can see, I'm very busy here, so now's not really a good time." The man said, waving his arm in front of the bags in the van and on the ground.

"I see. But we won't take up to much of your time, Sir." Was the smooth reply. Ed wondered the manicured lawn, not traveling to far from Mustang. Ed could hear Mustang asking the strange man (Fred?) questions about Nina and the other missing kids. We walked down the side of the driveway, aligned with some of the most beautiful red, and white roses, they were perfectly symmetrical on either side of the drive. Ed's eyes followed the trail of roses up to the front of the old, southern style home, where they turned into purple lilies and pink chrysanthemums.

A woman with dark hair exited the home and approached Ed, who was kneeling next to some white roses, getting a better look at them.

"The roses are beautiful." Ed said; standing up, wiping dirt off his uniform.

"How do you get the colors to be so vibrant?" He asked the woman, loud enough for the other conversation between Fred and Mustang to freeze.

"A very expensive fertilizer." She replied. "Kodomo no hai."

"Huh." Ed replied, "What language is that?"

"Xing. I believe." She replied with a faint smile. Ed and the woman continued to discuss the roses, occasionally a question about Nina would pop up, but not often; Frank and Mustang conversation continued as well.

They were there for no more than ten minutes when the sun dipped below the trees.

"We best be going." Mustang said with a respectful bow. "Thank you. And have a nice trip." He walked a few steps before turning and calling for Fullmetal to fallow him. Ed said his thanks to the black haired beauty (Lynda?) and caught up with Mustang.

Ed opened his door, taking one last look at the old house, he raised his gaze to the top most window, with a beautiful stain design when he froze and openly gasped.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned before Ed bolted towards the house. Mustang caught the young male before he got too far from the car.

"Edward! Whats wrong with you?" He question dragging him back to the car. Ed struggled against the firm arms holding him. He managed to wiggle one arm out of Mustang's grasp and pointed to the stain glass window.

"It's him!" He practical yelled. "It's the green-haired kid from before!" He repeated, struggling harder. Mustang stopped tightening his grasp on the male, and looked up to the window.

"I don't see anyone Ed! Stop struggling!" Mustang replied, dragging him over to the passenger side door, he struggled a little, trying to juggle opening the door, and keeping Ed locked in his arms. When this proved impossible, Mustang looked around; when he determined that no one was looking, he Kissed Ed full on the lips. This caused Ed to freeze up, just enough for Mustang to get him into the car.

Ed, realizing what had just happened, starts to struggle once more. He gets his upper half up and above the car top. He grabbed the top of the black Sudan and screamed,

"ALPHONSE! LOOK AT ME! I PROMISE, SOMEDAY SOON, I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU! JUST YOU WAIT! WAIT FOR MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"And with that Mustang shoved Ed into the shiny black car, and sped away.

Unbenosted to them, Al had watched the whole thing from the attic window. A hand flew to his mouth, muffling a gasp. With tears threatening to fall, he closed them, and let them come tumbling down.

"Good Bye. Brother."

* * *

><p>Max: *Face planted in pillow* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<p>

Helen: *Looks at Sam* What's her problem? *Points at Max*

Sam: It's been a month and she's beating herself up about not making her deadline, nor word count.

Max: *Everything she says is muffled* I AM A HORABLE PERSON! *Dies*

Helen: Well she should! how can she be anything if she doesn't make deadlines!

Max: *dies. again.* Groans*

Sam: Helen! *places hands on hips*

Helen: Whaaaat?

Max: MWWWAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW

Helen: *Sighs* If you've got time to die, you've got time to write!

Max: BUT I DONT WANNA REWRITE!

Helen: DEAL!

Max: *Sighs* *Trudges to desk*

Helen: My work here. Is done. *Exits*

Sam: *Sighs* If u want to know what the woman said, it's actually Japanese. If you're to lazy to look it up, Max will post to translation before the end of the story. So, R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Good Bye. Brother."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Al watched the tail lights of the black Sudan as it drove away. He watched them for a few moments, the red light carrying a ways in the twilight. Al could hear the pounding of feet on the wooden stairs behind him. He didn't turn around when he heard the door squeak open, only when he heard the cry of a little girl tripping on one of the big cardboard boxes that littered the large floor.<p>

"Nina!" Al said, making his way to her. He helped her up and dusted off her cloths.

"You alright?" Al asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm alright. But palm tree man wants you." Nina said, looking him in the eye and Al could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Did he yell at you?" He asked, sure that he had.

"Uh huh!" Nina said, nodding her head. "He woke me from my nap and everything!" Nina complained. Al looked around and found a piece of loose leaf paper. He used his favorite pen (that happened to be a blue map pen) and scribbled something down on it.

"Here." Al handed Nina the folded paper to her. "Give this to May. But tell her not to open it till she gets to the new house." Nina took the paper and yawned.

"Ok." Al smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. Nina smiled sleepily before leaving, closing the door be hind her.

Al rose to his feet and raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What did you do, Brother?" He asked the air, tears brimming, threating to fall. He wiped his eyes roughly, with the back of his calloused hand. He opened the door with a loud squeal, and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Are you double damn sure you saw him?" Mustang asked for the hundresth time in two minuets.<p>

"YEaH!" Ed said, frustrartion eviden in his voice. "Now turn around!" He yelled, his arms gestering in the direction of the house they had just left. "If we turn back now we should still be able to catch them!" Ed turned around in his seat. He watched the trees fly past the car as the continued to get farther away.

"Get me Lieutenant Hawkeye. Now. This is Colonel Mustang. Now get me Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Mustang yelled. He took a deep breath when Ed turned to look at him. Mustang had the balky black phone pinned to his ear, his left shoulder holding it in place. Ed could tell, that if he wasn't driving his with his other hand, that he would've ran his right hand through his hair. Ed sighed and flopped back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Hawkeye! Listen. I need you to get a search warrant for the Heydrich family. ASAP! We may've found them." Mustang order. He was on the phone for a few more seconds before hanging up. He then ran his right hand though his hair. Neither Mustang, nor Ed spoke for the rest of the trip to HQ.

* * *

><p>The passing headlights shown, and then disappeared on the van as it traveled down a city road. Traffic was quick and nearly non-existing. Lust looked over to Envy in the driver's seat. An evil grin consumed his face. Lust never really enjoyed disposing of the kids, and that desire wasn't going to be a thing any time soon. Lust glanced behind her, Al was leaning on the far left side; Nina was sleeping in his lap while Mei was resting on his shoulder, a piece a paper poking out her jeans pocket. Russell and Fletcher had the right side of the van. Russell was alert, while his little brother was curled in his side asleep.<p>

Lust sighed. If anyone could make it out of the hell they had been thrown in, she was sure that it would be Alphonse and Mei. It didn't help that she thought that they would make a good couple, but she secretly hoped that they would make it out; she stopped caring about being caught a long, time, ago.

* * *

><p>When Ed say HQ show up in the windshield, his seat belt was off. Be bounced up and down in his seat, waiting to spring from the car and race in. When they pulled up the car hadent even come to a full stop before Ed was out and bounding up to Hawkeye, who was blocking the entrance. It took Mustang all of ten seconds to exit the car.<p>

"Sir!" Hawkeye said, saluting both men as they approached.  
>"Lieutenant!" Mustang said, both saluting.<p>

"We have just gotten word of the experiments concerning Shou Tucker's state alchemy test, Sir!"

"What are you taa." Ed began, before the sound of shouting was heard from behind them. They turned to see Falman and Breda pulling up.

"WE GOT IT! WE GOT THE WARENT!" Breda shouted, waving the sighed paper in the air.

Ed raced back to the car. Mustang turned to face Hawkeye.

"Make sure that the Heydrick's don't have any property aside from the one. If they do, go check up on the closet one. Take Havok, Hughs, and dispatch them as need be. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Hawkeye said, saluting the man again.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR MUSTANG! OR WE'RE LEAVIN WITHOUT YOU!" Ed screamed, his hair flapping in the breeze. Mustang hurried over to the car as Ed sat back down; rolling up the window he had previously been hanging out of.

"Falman, you're with us!" Mustang ordered, slamming his door shut. Both cars squealed, kicking up so much dirt and gravel that you could only the bright red brake lights that faced Hawkeye as they sped away.

"Be safe Sir. All of you." Hawkeye said to the wind, knowing full well that none of them had heard her. But she still said it anyways. Marching into HQ she barked orders to Fuery. She gathered Havok and they proceed to find Hughes.

* * *

><p>Max: Ok. So everyone else is asleep. I just couldn't help but post another chapter. Helen would be pissed at me if she found out I was giving you guys not 2 but 3 chapters in under 3hour! I just think that Y'all deserve it. So. R&amp;R, and don't tell Helen!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Falman, you're with us!" Mustang ordered, slamming his door shut. Both cars squealed, kicking up so much dirt and gravel that you could only the bright red brake lights that faced Hawkeye as they sped away.<strong>_

_**"Be safe Sir. All of you." Hawkeye said to the wind, knowing full well that none of them had heard her. But she still said it anyways. Marching into HQ she barked orders to Fuery. She gathered Havok and they proceed to find Hughes.**_

* * *

><p>They couldn't burn rubber fast enough. Lights Flashed, Sirens blared, gravel soared, and Ed felt like they still weren't going fast enough! He already had on his bullet-proof vest and he was restlessly drumming his fingers on the dash board. Restless didn't even begin to describe what Ed was feeling, his drumming became more and more frantic the longer he was in the car. Next came the foot tapping. Mustang couldn't handle the drumming AND the tapping! His foot suddenly became lead as the car sped up, going faster than he usually would.<p>

When they came upon the Neighborhood all lights and sirens were turned off, for fear of alerting the perp(s). Ed felt like if he didn't get to the house in .5 seconds, he was going to run, or straggle himself!

When they arrived, everyone sprang from their cars and bounded up to the house. Mustang knocked long and laud before identifying himself and demanding the home owners to open the house. When no reply came he stepped aside and drew his gun, everyone did. Breda stepped forward, with a nod from Mustang, the door swung open with a single kick. The momentum caused the door to bang on the wall and swing back, but Ed just shoved it aside and entered, everyone following him before splitting up. Mustang and Ed took the main floor, while Falman and Breda took the second.

"CLEAR!" Mustang yelled, lowering his gun.

"CLEAR!" Falman responded, his gun to the side.

"CLEAR!" Ed sighed, uncocking his gun. There was a loud crash and a shot fired.

"CLEAR!" Breda shouted, coming down the stairs.

"What was that!?" Mustang demanded, marching over to the stairs, glaring at Breda.

"I tripped over some boxes and dropped my gun and it went off." Breda replied sheepishly. Mustang exhale was long and loud, causing Breda to blush in embarrassment, holster his gun.

Everyone holstered their guns and gathered in the living room.

"Well this is Fan-Tucking-Fastic!" Ed exclaimed, refraining himself from punching a nearby wall.

"They must've left around the same time we did." Mustang sighed, looking downtrodden.

'And whose fault is that?' Ed thought, he knew that Mustang was beating himself up about having to leave when he did. Everyone was pissed, but there wasn't anything that they could do about it.

"Maybe we should check the house again?" Falman suggested, pushing himself off the bookcase. Everyone agreed and walked off, Mustang and Ed taking the second floor, while Breda and Falman took the first. Nobody heard the faint click coming from the bookcase as they vacated the room.

* * *

><p>'The night seemed darker than usual.' Al thought. He knew that he wasn't going to survive the night, his brother had assured that. He just hoped that Mei would be able to take care of not only everyone, but herself as well. He knew what she was like. She never thought of herself until she made double-damn sure that everyone was ok and taken care of before thinking of herself, and by then it was usually too late. Al remembered, on more than one occasion, finding Mei pasted out or sick from over working herself.<p>

They were a team of sorts, making sure that everyone was taken care of and safe, and now that job was going to be more difficult with him gone.

He didn't know how they were going to kill him though, and that was almost as scary as when he was first abducted all those years ago.

**_Al had partially begged Ed to let them go to the carnival. He figured that they had earned a bit of fun, after memorizing everything they needed to transmute Mom. Ed had resisted at first, it was a miracle that he had agreed to go; but, then again, Ed would do nearly anything Al wanted him to. _**

**_It was free for Ed and Al to get in, since the Ms. Carter was at the front gate. She had been good friends with their Mom and thought that they deserved a little something that didn't cost 'um something in return. Ed didn't really like it, believing the whole 'Equivalent Exchange' thing as if it was gospel. _**

**_Al really wanted to go through the Fun House. Ed didn't like the Mirrors, and rotating floors (They made him sick last time they went through) so he left to wait for Al at the exit, except, he never showed. _**

**_When Al exited the Fun House, he was greeted by a woman who said that she was looking for her dog. She kinda looked like Mom, but thinking back, she didn't really. _**

**_Next thing he knew he was being carried by some personified palm tree and chucked in a white van. They duck tapped his mouth and bound his wrists and ankles. What terrified him the most was the inability to scream, he could barely make a sound. He crawled over to the tinned window, barely able to make it before the van pulled away. He saw his brother franticly searching for him, screaming his name over and over again. _**

_**Tears showed themselves, he fought them back, not wanting to cry. He began bagging his head against the window. Hitting as hard as he could, trying desperately to get ANYONE's attention, he didn't care whose. Someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the window, he continued to hope that someone had noticed him, he fought back; he thrusted his head back and hit something. The arms slacked enough for him to get back to the window, and just as they pulled out of the parking lot, he saw someone looking in his direction, it was Winry! She stared at the van, and he stared at her, until she was so far gone, that all Al could see was a tiny silhouette, on a background of brightly colored lights.** _

Al was brought out of the memory when he felt the car stop. He looked out the window; he didn't know where they were anymore. He had lost track a while ago. He didn't even know where they were heading. It defiantly nowhere he had been before, and that was saying something.

The light turned green and they were off again, Al just settled back down, trying not to wake the two females using him as a pillow. Al sighed and wrapped an arm around Mei's waist, and waited.

* * *

><p>Max: Kinda short, I know. But the next chapter is going to be supper long.<p>

Helen: O'really?

Max: Yeah! When I did my brainstorming thing, it's, like, 4 pages long! And the epilog is 3 pages long. Normally their no longer than half a page to a full one!

Helen: Sounds like you need to start working on them. Huh?

Max: Right!

Sam: Hey Max, what's up with all the updates this month?

Max: Well, it's summer, so I get to stay up longer and no one bothers me while I work in my room. And I wanna hurry up and finish this fic. No offence or anything, but I wanna start working on my other stories/plot bunny's.

Sam: AH! Makes sense.

Max; Yep! *Starts working on ch14*

Sam: *Looks at my lovely readers* Well, R&R please!

Max: Remember, Reviews keep the charaters alive!


	14. Chapter 14

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Al was brought out of the memory when he felt the car stop. He looked out the window; he didn't know where they were anymore. He had lost track a while ago. He didn't even know where they were heading. It defiantly nowhere he had been before, and that was saying something.<strong>_

_**The light turned green and they were off again, Al just settled back down, trying not to wake the two females using him as a pillow. Al sighed and wrapped an arm around Mei's waist, and waited.**_

* * *

><p>Rain pattered against the tinted window. The sound was nice and soothing, in Al's mind. He laid his head on the rapidly cooling window and closed his eyes. He was wouldn't be too disappointed if the pitter-patter of the rain was the last thing he ever heard.<p>

Lust looked out the window; no one had ever gotten that close to finding them. Never had anyone come up and ask if they'd seen the missing children. Four people had asked them in less than two days. It was unbelievable. But the rush she got when those MP's came around, asking questions; she wasn't going to deny it, it felt refreshing.

Lust turned to look at the passengers in the back, everyone looked asleep, and everyone except Alphonse. Lust knew, that he knew, that he was going to die tonight; but what he didn't know, was, that every one of them are supposed to die tonight.

She thought about the order in which to kill them. 'It would be easier to kill Alphonse and Mei first, they'd put up to much of a fight, with trying to protect everyone else.' Lust thought. 'Then Russell and Fletcher. We'd have to tie them up or restrain them before they figure out what was going to happen. Leaving little Nina last.'

Lust looked over at Envy. 'He'd probably want to kill Nina first though, just to see the reaction on Alphonse and Mei's faces.' Lust just sighed and went back to look at the unsuspecting children in the back of the van. Lightning slashed, lighting everything up in a flash, and in that flash, she saw something in Al's eyes, something begging her to not harm the others. She was the first to turn away.

* * *

><p>Ed was the first one to enter the living room. He sighed, looking at the floor. He walked over to the book case and leaned on it. He was so frustrated it wasn't even funny. He just kept thinking about how they were just a few minutes to late, and his temper just kept rising. Still leaning into the bookcase face first, he swung as hard as he could at the case. He had expected something to crash or shatter, but his automail arm just kept moving. With both momentum and weight, Ed found himself sliding off the book case and crash into some concrete. A loud KRTHUNK could be heard throughout the house.<p>

"EVERYONE OK!" Mustang yelled, dashing into the room. He saw the big hole in the book case and skidded to a halt. Ed shook his head and picked himself up off the floor.

"I think I found something." Ed said, turning to look at Mustang, eyes wide.

"EVERYONE! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" Mustang roared, walking up to Ed. The lamp on the far side of the room barely illuminated the dark corridor. Mustang saw the faint outline of, what looked like and oil lamp, he snapped and lit it.

Breda and Falman ran into the room as Mustang lit several more lamps, everyone drew their guns and entered cautiously.

When they exited the corridor they were left with more questions and mental nightmares, than answers. Ed sat down on the couch, he saw a Xing to English dictionary on the shelf, and started reading it, something was nagging him about what that one chick said about the fertilizer they used for the flowers. Everyone, except Ed, jumped when Mustang's radio/walkie went off.

"Hello?" Mustang asked.

"Sir!" Fury rushed , "Theyhaveacrematorourmontheothersideofcenteral! HawkeyandHavokhavealreadyleftforthere!"

"What?" Everyone said aloud.

"You need to take a breath Fury. Now repeat that, slowly." Mustang ordered. Fury took a deep breath before repeating,

"They have a crematorium on the other of central! Hawkeye and Havok are en route now! Hughes is about to take a team and head over that way now!"

"Oh Fuck." Ed whispered.

"What is it Ed?" Breda said. Ed looked over to Mustang.

"Remember when I was having that conversation about the flowers with that one chick earlier?" Ed asked, eyes wide. Mustang nodded.

"Well, when I asked what kind of fertilizer they used, she said Kodomo no Hai?" Mustang nodded again. Ed stood and crossed the room to him, dictionary in hand.

"I knew something wasn't right about it, so when I saw this, I looked up what it meant." Ed handed it to him.

"It means, Children's Ashes!" Ed exclaimed. Someone gasped and all eyes went wide. Mustang grabbed his walkie and ordered Fury to give him the address of the crematorium. With the address in hand, everyone ran out to the cars and sped off, as the forensic team showed.

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down harder when Envy parked.<p>

"All right! Everyone out!" He ordered. When no one responded Envy growled. He exited through the driver side door, the wind tearing at the door. He marched to the back of the van and opened the back doors.

"I said, GET OUT! NOW!" Thunder clapped and lighting snapped, illuminating the terror on everyone's face. Envy just smirked and held the door open, rain battering his face.

Everyone was soaked to the bone, Nina was by far the driest of everyone, but that was because Al hid her under his jacket while he carried her. Al was severely confused. The only thing he could think of, was that they were going to make an example of him, or something.

Inside the building wasn't much better, to be honest. It was dark and the air was moist. The thing Al found to be odd, was that it was also humid in the room. Al took the jacket off of Nina and dropped it on the floor with a soft, wet, thump. Lust flipped a switch, the light was dim, but it was better than then dark. A quick glance around the room showed that there was a window to the right, a bunch of different sized boxes to the left, and two odd contraptions in front of them.

Al walked to the window and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. There where trees as far as the eye could see, and Al bet that there was more.

"Hand her over." Envy demanded, looking at Al. Al hesitated, tighten his grip around Nina.

"Give. Her. To. Me." Envy grunted. Reluctantly, Al handed Nina over to him. The palm tree stocked over to the other side of the room, over to Lust. Lust gently took Nina from Envy, and laid her down in one of the boxes. Lust gave something to Nina, some sort of liquid. Nina drank it and passed out. Lust looked over at Envy, he grunted and left, snagging Russell's shirt sleeve, dragging him out of the room. A couple of minutes later, both male's entered the room, carrying the now drenched bags. Envy took a blanket out of one of the bags and handed it to Lust; who placed it on Nina, tucking her into her wooden box.

"Where's her doll?" Lust asked, her back to everyone.

"Where. Is. Her. Doll?" She asked when no one made a move to get it. Fletcher flinched and went for the doll. He handed it to her and Lust placed it in the box with Nina. She placed a kiss on her forehead, before picking the box up and taking it to one of the two contraptions.

"What is she doing?" Fletcher asked Russell. Russell merrily shrugged.

The box is in the thing, the door clicked shut and Envy smiled.

"Best say your goodbyes. While you still can!" he bellowed, before slamming his hand down on a big red button. Flames erupted from below the grate.

"NOOO!" Al screamed, rushing over to the incinerator. He ran smack into Envy, who shoved him to the floor. Al had grabbed a black sharpie off a nearby table and drew a circle; he clapped his hands before anyone knew what had happened. Stone spikes launched themselves towards Envy and the incinerator.

Lust chopped the spikes in half as quickly as they were made. Mei dashed towards the fight in an attempt to save Nina. Envy's arm extended, turning into razor blade that surely would've sliced Al in half, had Mei not blocked the attack with her shurikens.

Envy retracted his arm, giving both Al and Mei, the time to transmute; Al a dagger, Mei's transmutation caused the floor beneath Envy's feet to collapse. Al ran towards Lust, who stood in the way between him and Nina. Al screamed and everything seemed to slowdown.

Fletcher screamed, Russell gasped, and Mei fell to her knees at the sight before her. Al was limp, Lust's claws keeping him suspended in midair. Her nails had penetrated his gut, and chest; while one of them dripped brain matter. She recalled her nails, thrusting Al to the floor with a solid thump.

Mei stood and charged Lust when a bloodcurdling scream escaped the incinerator, immobilizing Mei. With a smirk on his face, Envy slashed Mei though her stomach. Blood blossomed and sprayed as Mei crumpled to the floor.

Envy's next attack was blocked by a thick wall of overgrowth and moss. Russell stood and watched his brother run over to the wounded and crouch. Russell went to help, when the door banged open and two people carrying guns rushed in.

"POLICE! GET ON THE GROUND!" The blonde female ordered. Russell ignored them and went to his brother's side, in an attempt to save Mei, Russell knew that Al was a lost cause, and Mei would be too, if not given immediate attention.

The two officers ignored the children on the floor and focused on the two standing.

"I SAID GET ON THE GROUND!" The female ordered once more. Envy chuckled and attacked, catching the female off guard. She shot, but it was too late. Blood stained the front of her uniform. She dropped to one knee and began firing.

Lightning flashed, glass shattered, and screams penetrated everyone's ears. Envy went up in a ball of smoke and fire as Mustang snapped repeatedly. Ed ran to the incinerator and opened the door. Fire flared up into his face, burning his antenna. He reached in, smoke blocking his sight, flames licking his arms.

His fingers bumped into something, grasping it firmly, he drug out the badly charged corpse of a young child.

An ambulance sounded in the distance, the body still in Ed's arms. Paramedics entered, they took one look at the corpse and took it from Ed. They laid it out on the stone floor, checked for a pulse and shook their hands; moving on to the next vic. Four more paramedics entered the room and checked out Ed's arms. He quickly dismissed them and went outside with Mustang, watching two men carry a small girl out of the building on a stretcher and rush off to the nearest hospital.

Anger was starting to get the better of him; he began to tremble as he walked around the building. Ed followed, not speaking. He signaled over to Falman and Breda to follow them.

Under the shattered window, they saw a trail of blood leading them to a crumpled body, clad in blue and red.

"NOOO!" Havok screams, running to Hawkeye. Ed turns and runs to find the nearest paramedic. They load Hawkeye up into one of the ambulances, Havok sticking by her side.

Ed hops into the last ambulance, paramedics looking at Ed's arms. Mustang orders Breda and Falman to wait for the team of investigators coming with Hughes, before following the trail of blood into the woods.

Breda and Falman watch Mustang join Ed in the ambulance. The doors slam shut and the tires squeal under the rectangular vehicle. The two men look at each other and walk over to the side of the building to wait for the reinforcements.

* * *

><p>Max: I know. I know. It's a crappy chapter. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15- Epiloge

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist.**_

* * *

><p>Not many people showed for Al's funeral, even less for Mei's.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ed sighed as he looked in the mirror. The black suit he wore was a stark contrast to the blue uniform he usually wore. Black and purple bags under his eyes. <em>

'_At least they aren't _that_ bloodshot.' Ed thought. He straightened his suit and pulled his hair into a low pony tail. He turned around and headed out to the car, Roy in tow._

* * *

><p>Ed hugged Winry when he saw her. The sky was cloudy and grim, causing him to wonder if having the proceedings outside was a good idea after all.<p>

"Ed." Winry choked out, her face pressed firmly into Ed's chest. Ed closed his eyes and hugged her, taking in the familiar smell of grease and oil. When they let go Ed smiled down at her, trying to keep himself together. He could tell that Winry was trying to do the same. Winry turned and walked under the black onning that had been set up at the grave site in case it rained. Roy took Ed's hand in him and they followed Winry, taking two seats in the front row, next to Winry and Pinako.

The preacher droned on and on about life, and death; heaven and god, and so on. It irked Ed to no end, but he didn't interrupt the man. Ed blocked the words out, thinking about everything that he would never get to do with his baby brother, things he never got to do, and things he couldn't tell him. He almost thought about trying to transmute his brother back, but clenching his automail arm made him rethink that.

'Al deserves some sort of peace.' Ed thought to himself, 'if this heaven and hell thing is true, then he should be in heaven, living the dream.'

* * *

><p><em>The corridor seemed to stretch endlessly before they came across the first door. The name Mei was written on the oak door in black sharpie. Roy nodded to Ed before carefully opening to door. The door squealed and Roy raised his gun. Ed entered the room and flipped the light switch located next to the door. In the dim light they could see that the room was a simple room. Bed to the right, a dresser with a mirror to the left. <em>

"_Clear!" Breda called from outside the room. Ed carefully walked to the bed and looked under it. _

"_Clear." He said, scooting closer before reaching under. He grabbed a leather bound book and pulled it out from under the bed. He sat and began to read it. Mustang sighed and left Ed to read on the concrete floor._

_Ed barely registers the various, "Clears!" from out in the hall as they fade out after a while. By the time Mustang has made his way back to Ed, Ed's reading the last page. _

"_Fullmetal?" Mustang asked. Ed started turning the yellowed pages frantically, before slowly closing the leather bound book._

* * *

><p>The funeral(s) where fairly quick and before Ed knew it they were being lowered into the ground. Ed, Winry, and Fletcher rose and walked up to the graves. They each took a handful of dirt, and tosses it in. Winry handed the two boys and two cream colored roses. Fletcher gently released the roses into the graves and Winry did the same. Ed just dropped them into the holes.<p>

Everyone said their good byes, and repeated their condolences, and left. Winry made Ed promise to be back within the month for an Automail checkup, before taking Granny-Pinako's hand and walked away.

Ed sat in the chair he had occupied during the funeral and watched the two, rectangular holes fill up with dirt. It took an hour, but finally they were full. The well-dresses grave diggers tipped their hats in Ed's direction before heading off. It took five more minutes before Ed stood. He grabbed the bundles of flowers from under his plastic black chair and walked up to the graves. He knelt before Mei's grave first.

"Thank you. For protecting my baby brother when I couldn't. And thank you for caring for him, and Nina, and the others we couldn't save." Ed had to stop; he wiped a stray tear from his cheek before continuing.

"And I'm so sorry. I should've made the connection sooner, I should've done something, I should've found you, alive. I failed, and I ask your forgiveness." Ed choked out, barely able to hold back the sobs. He dug a little hole in the fresh dirt, and placed one bonnet of multi-colored roses in the hole before burying it. He made sure that the roses wouldn't topple and fall, before moving over to Al's grave.

Ed just sort of stood over the grave, breathing deeply. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale.

"It's all my fault. I'm your big brother; I'm supposed to take care of you. It's my job to make sure you're safe and taken care of and protected, but I failed. And I'm so, unbelievably sorry. You were forced to do who knows what. And I wasn't there to protect you. You protected those children, and I could even protect you." Ed fell to his knees. "Can you ever forgive me?"

* * *

><p>It was there where Roy found Ed. Sobbing on his brother's grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed gave Winry one final hug before boarding the train for Central. There wasn't going to be another for three days, and that would've been too late.<p>

"Promise to call when you get there!" Winry yelled as the train started to move.

"Promise!" Ed yelled, leaning out of the window. Winry smiled and chased after the train, stopping at the edge of the platform, waving profusely. She watched and waved until the train was completely out of sight.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed and tugged at his blue uniform, it felt strangely constricting. Ed grunted and pulled at his collar. Giving up, Ed grabbed his beret and left his home. A black vehicle was parked out in front of his house; Ed approached and climbed into the back. Breda put the car in drive and they drove off. They traveled in silents, Breda kept his head down, his eyes on the road, and Ed placed his head on the window and watched the world fly by.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ed sat away from everyone. His finger twitched as he and everyone waited for some news about what was going on beyond the waiting room. You'd expect Ed to be the seated furthest on edge, but Havoc was the one pacing. <em>

_Ed continued to look out of the window, grieving in silents. Al was gone, now he was hoping for Hawkeye to get out of surgery. The long she was back there, the more on edge everyone seemed to get. Roy had tried to sit with his boyfriend, tried to comfort him, but Ed just pushed his away; claiming that he would be fine and wanted to be alone. Roy sighed and reluctantly left his side to go sit near Havoc._

* * *

><p><em>They had been there for hours, the heavy down-pour had turned into a lite drizzle. Ed sighed and rubbed his face, he turned to look at everyone. Havoc wasn't pacing anymore; he was sitting in a hard plastic chair, his hand twitching. Ed looked at the clock on the wall, stifling a yawn. The clock read 6:05; they had been there for eight hours. Ed stood and stretched, popping his back and neck before he began to walk towards Havoc, intending to invite him to accompany him to the cafeteria for something to eat, or a smoke, and a Doctor dressed in green scrubs entered the waiting room. He walked over to the group of blue clad figures and asked for the husbandboyfriend. Havoc gulped and stood. They spoke softly; Havoc released a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. Havoc swayed a little in place before collapsing to his knees. He sobbed into his palms; Roy was there before anyone and hugged him. Havoc continued to wail into Roy's chest, soaking the blue fabric. _

_Ed shot the Doctor a look walked over to him, Falman and Fiery right behind him._

"_What the hell happened in there!" Ed demanded, keeping his voice hushed._

"_As I told him, Ms. Hawkeye is going to be alright. We're going to keep her here for a few days, for observation." The doctor said grimly. _

"_Then wha…"_

"_We couldn't, however, save the baby." The Doctor interrupted. "We tried, but we couldn't have saved Ms. Hawkeye and the baby. But with how underdeveloped it was, the child wouldn't have survived outside the womb." He finished with a heavy sigh. _

_They stood there in silents, the only thing heard was the lite tapping of computer keys and Havoc's quieting sobs._

* * *

><p>It had started to drizzle when Breda parked the car at the graveyard gates. They stepped out of the car, Ed placed the Beret on his head and they followed the line of people heading into the ominous graveyard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It took five or so minuets for Havoc to calm down enough to where he could be heard and understood if he spoke. The Doctor told him that Hawkeye was asleep, but if wanted to go see her he could, but only<em> _he could. Havoc nodded his head eagerly and followed closely behind. _

_Everyone released a sad sigh of relief and deiced to go to the cafeteria for some crappy hospital food. In the elevator Falman told everyone what the Doctor had told him, Fiery and Ed. Everyone bowed their heads in despair and remembrance of the unborn little one they would never know. _

_They were quiet still when they entered the cafeteria; they dispersed to find food and coffee before meeting back up at one of the corner tables. Occasionally someone tried to make small talk; but was shot down with a quick, snippy answer/remark, or was met with silents. _

_Half an hour later they stood and headed back up the elevator, a coffee and chocolate bar in hand. _

_When they reached their floor, they were met with a horrible, heart-wrenching cry of despair. They looked at one another, knowing that Hawkeye had just gotten the news, what they didn't expect, was Havoc being thrown from one of the rooms. _

"_Havoc?" Ed asked as they walked up to him._

"_Hey Ed. Thanks Breda." Havoc said, sipping on the black coffee. _

"_What was that?" Roy asked. Havoc sighed and took another sip. _

"_That was me being thrown out, after telling her that we lost the baby." Havoc took a chuck out of the chocolate bar and savored the rich, melty goodness. _

"_Come on guys." Havoc said, walking away. "She's not looking to see anyone for a while. They looked at one another, before looking at Havoc's back. Falman sighed and Breda ran a hand through his hair._

* * *

><p>A lot of people showed up for little John Havoc's funeral, even more for his mother's. There was no viewing, just the funeral and memorial. There was a mix of Black and Blue clad figures standing in the drizzle, surrounding the two caskets, one signifigently smaller than the other. Ed stood next to Roy, but they didn't hold hands, and they hadn't cried on each other's shoulders for their loss. But it for lack of trying on Roy's part, Ed just wanted to be left alone.<p>

Ed wasn't use to depending on anyone and he wasn't planning starting. He had never cried on someone else's shoulder, he never HAD a shoulder to cry on, though his had been soaked before.

Havoc had barely been able to hold himself together as the preacher droned on and on. When 21 shots had been sounded, the caskets were lowered, and Havoc left in a rush, not being able to stand there any longer, not like Ed could blame him.

* * *

><p><em> An hour later Fiery had convinced Havoc to go outside for some fresh air and a smoke, and Havoc had reluctantly agreed. Fiery had led them to the Elevator and down to the Emergency Entrance. <em>

_ Havoc had hardly taken a puff from his cigarette when he heard a crunch over to his right. Fiery gasped and dashed inside, leaving Havoc alone, starting at the corpse of his wife-to-be. A team of nurses and paramedics rushed past him, and collapsed to his knees. He saw them shake their heads, and place her on the gurney, red staining white. Her head fell to the left, looking Havoc in the face, and Havoc couldn't do anything but loss it. He screamed, he cried, he wailed, and he clung to the first person who touched him. He didn't care who saw, he just didn't care. The love of his life was gone, his unborn son was taken from him, and he just couldn't care about anything else._

* * *

><p>Max: Ok. Horrible ending I know. And I'm so sorry for the prolonged delay.<p>

Helen: What's your excuse this time?

Max: Microsoft wouldn't work, then I was in Hot springs for a week. And I started watching the BBC Sherlock and Doctor Who.

Helen: *Huffs* Fangirls.

Sam: Didn't you have an announcement Max?

Max: Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me Sam. I know I don't have a normal update schedule or anything like that, but this is going to be the last thing I post in a month or two. I'm going to be spending that time working on _Lost Memories, BB, High School Hell, _and_ YLN. _I also have three Sherlock Song!Fic's in the works, one SPN Song!Fic and1-2 more multi-chapter Sherlock fics. Maybe a Doctor Who. I don't know though.

Helen: You sure you're going to be able to work on all of those?

Max: Well, that's why I'm taking time off to work on them, so when September rolls around, I should be able to keep up a schedule of some sort.

Sam: Well. R&R please!


End file.
